Win or Lose
by Key to the Mind
Summary: YuGiOh & Harry Potter cross over. Voldemort is looking for help to win the war and it looks like he might have found it. a little bit of yaoi SK & YY i really suck at summaries! RR


Hotaru: Hotaru here, hey everyone I'm here to tell you the disclaimer which is…

Mizu, Kaji, Kaze, Tsuchi/angry/ Hey that's our job

Hotaru: Mizu, Kaji, Kaze, Tsuchi what are you guys doing here?

Mizu: Well Kaji told us that you wanted us to do the disclaimer

Hotaru: Ummm… I don't remember saying that

Mizu/death glares Kaji/ Why'd you lie, Kaji

Kaji/between laughing/ I… thought… it… would… be funny /continues laughing/

Mizu/frustrated/ Errrrrrr! You are such, such a… a jerk

Kaji/smiling/ Why thank you

Mizu/angry/ ERRRRRR! stomps out of room

Hotaru: I'll go talk to Mizu while I do that can one of you do the disclaimer, thanks

/bolts out of room/

Kaze: Kaji why can't you and Mizu ever get along?

Kaji: Because I love to torment her, it's fun

Kaze: Mizu is right you are a jerk /runs out of room to find Mizu/

Tsuchi: Why do you always do that?

Kaji: Like I said before it's fun

Tsuchi/sighing/ You're hopeless

Kaji: Thanks

Tsuchi: Alright let's do the disclaimer

Kaji: After you

Tsuchi: Fine! Hotaru does not own Yu-Gi-Oh /mumbles/ and probably never will no matter how hard she tries

Hotaru/in the background, yelling/ I HEARD THAT!

Tsuchi: Whoa Hotaru has good hearing, what is Hotaru like part dog or something?

Kaji: That's a good thing to ask next time, now it's time for the fic

/this is thoughts in the fic/

**Chapter One**: Trouble

A girl of about 16 with long black hair and blue eyes ran threw the hallway looking for the right door. She was wearing ancient Egyptian cloths of a priestess with the millennium necklace around her neck. The girl stopped just short of the door she was looking for and stood staring at it. She put her hands on the door as if ready to push it open but never did. She took her hands away after a couple seconds and the door opened with such white light that the girl had to shield her eyes from being blinded. Just as the light was slowly disappearing, someone was calling her name.

"Sakura!"

"Huh!" said Sakura as she woke up and realized she was still in school and that the light was just a dream.

"Now that you have kindly decided to join us Miss Kaiba, you can give us the answer to the problem on the broad" said the teacher who quickly took his seat after he said this and gestured for Sakura to come up to the broad. Sakura got out of her seat and went up to the broad to look at the problem. In one minute she had the answer on the broad and was in her seat with a smile on her face. The teacher looked at the answer then Sakura and said through gritted teeth "Right as usual Miss Kaiba"

Next second the bell signaling the end of the day rang causing everyone to rush out of the classroom as they gathered their things. Upon rushing out Sakura had a smiling on her face as she went to her locker. Outside the school Sakura had decided to walk home seeing as her home was not far from the school and it was a nice sunny day. As Sakura was walking she got the feeling someone was watching her. The feeling only increased as she continued to get closer and closer to her home. Halfway home she turned around and found nothing but people laughing, walking, and running this way and that way. Sakura seeing nothing out of the ordinary turned right back around and came face to face with none other than… "Bakura!" said Sakura as she stared into those chocolate brown eyes that she just adored. Bakura moved back a bit to give him and Sakura some space.

"So it was you that was watching me wasn't it"

"It wasn't me but I did get the feeling of being watched, priestess" said Bakura as the feeling of being watched disappeared.

"The feeling's gone" said Sakura

"Yeah I noticed that too, but let's keep moving" said Bakura

"Alright let's go" said Sakura. Then Sakura and Bakura left to go to Sakura's house. While a robed figure stepped out of the shadows just where Sakura and Bakura were before they left and watched them until they turned a corner and disappeared from site. With a swish of his robe the figure was gone as he had gotten what he came for. As Sakura and Bakura passed the arcade Sakura stopped right in front of it, staring as if she wanted to go in. Bakura noticing Sakura stop turned to see what was holding her interest so much.

/I should have known, her and the priest are so much alike sometimes though either of them will admit it/ thought Bakura

"You know I heard that" said Sakura as she glared at Bakura.

"You want to play a few quick games" said Bakura trying to get her to stop glaring at him, even though he already knew the answer before it was said.

"Hai!" said Sakura, she then grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him inside the arcade. Inside Sakura released Bakura, ran to one of the many games and started playing it. Thirty minutes later Sakura was going to her next game having successfully beaten her first with the number one high score. Bakura just watched Sakura as she beat game after game, amused when she got stuck on a level or something. After while Bakura who was getting bored watching Sakura beat game after game finally looked at the clock on the wall, above some of the games, and it read 6:30. Bakura stared at the time not believing it to be right. After a couple of seconds Bakura snapped out of it and went to get Sakura from one of the many games. Bakura finally found Sakura, after searching for about five minutes, on one of the racing games.

"Sakura" said Bakura as he approached her.

"Yea Bakura" said Sakura without looking at him, while continuing her racing game, which she was winning.

"It's time to go it's already 6:30 and…" said Bakura before getting cut off.

"WHAT, 6:30, aww no my brother is going to kill me" said Sakura as she tore her eyes away from the game to look at Bakura. She then jumped off as the game said game over and said "Let's go quick" With that Sakura and Bakura ran out of the arcade and down the street toward her home.

Meanwhile

"Where is she!" questioned Seto as he paced up and down the giant living room.

"I'm sure she is fine, and please try to claim down, my Koi" said Atemu as he watched Seto pace up and down the living room. Seto stopped pacing to stare at Atemu with a cold stare. Atemu ignoring Seto's stare stood up, walked toward Seto putting his arms around the CEO's thin waist when he reached the CEO, pulling the CEO into an embrace with Atemu's head rested against Seto's chest. After a few minutes Atemu reluctantly released Seto and took a step back looking up into those deep blue eyes. Before Seto could register anything he was on the love seat with Atemu on his lap and Atemu's arms around his neck.

"Sakura is quiet capable of taking care of herself as she is 16 and not a child anymore" said Atemu who then leaned forward into a passionate kiss with Seto. Both closed their eyes as their tender lips made contact.

Back to Sakura

"We… made… it!" said Sakura a bit out of breath from running so fast from the arcade.

"Just get inside" said Bakura as he pushed Sakura inside while going in after her.

"I wonder where my brother is?" asked Sakura as she looked around the foyer.

"In your house, good luck" said Bakura closing the door.

"My house is not that big" Sakura then moved toward the living room. Bakura just raised one eyebrow as if to say 'yea right' at Sakura, behind her back, as she walked away, soon following her. When Sakura reached the living room an awkward scene met her eyes. Bakura who came up behind Sakura bumped right into her and almost fell.

"Why'd you stop, priestess?" said Bakura a little angry at being almost knocked down. When Bakura didn't get his answer he looked into the living room and saw why Sakura had stopped. Bakura then cleared his throat to let the kissing couple know it wasn't just those two. At the sound of the noise Seto and Atemu broke apart while slowly opening their eyes. They both then looked toward the entrance and saw Sakura and Bakura standing there. When Seto saw Sakura he stood up, while Atemu fell to the floor.

"Owww!" said Atemu as he rubbed his butt on which he fell on. Later quickly getting up to stand by Seto's side. Seto ignoring Atemu completely stared at Sakura for a few seconds before yelling.

"SAKURA ERISA KAIBA!" yelled Seto making Sakura go stiff with fear, as Seto started pointing his finger at her. "You're late young lady do you know how much you made us… glances at Atemu, who only shakes his head no I mean me worry?"

"A lot" said Sakura as she sheepishly smiled knowing she was not helping the situation.

"A lot is an understatement" said Seto quiet calmly and Sakura knew what was about to happen the big finale. "Now Sakura go to your room because you made me sick with worry" With that Seto took a sat down on the love seat with his hand on his forehead.

"But…. But Seto that's… that" said Sakura as she tried to something to this unfair situation but shock was still over coming her.

"No buts, when I say now I mean now" said Seto who lifted his hand from his forehead to look at Sakura showing he meant business while Atemu stared back and forth helpless to do anything. Sakura stared around the room asking for help with her eyes alone, when none came she yelled.

"FINE!" Then raced out of the room up the stairs and to her room, to where upon reaching it went inside her room and slammed the door when she was inside.

"IF YOU BREAK THAT DOOR YOU'RE PAYING FOR IT!" yelled Seto as he got up and was about to leave the room when he noticed Bakura was still here.

"What do you want, Tomb robber" said Seto giving Bakura one of his many glares.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Priest" shot back Bakura who stared right back at Seto. As their staring contest continued, either backing down, Atemu spoke up by trying to stop this ridiculous game, as he would call it, they were playing.

"Priest, Tomb robber, will you stop staring at one another for one damn minute" said Atemu who got Seto and Bakura's attention right away. "Now that's better, Tomb robber what did you come here for?" As Atemu stared at Bakura as if to try and find out on his own the reason for Bakura's sudden visit.

"I would like to talk to you alone if you don't mind" said Bakura who turned to the priest as if to say leave. Seto not wanting to be left out of anything that involved Atemu quickly said.

"Anything you can say to the Pharaoh can be said to me" Atemu looked from Seto to Bakura and seeing Bakura getting a little pissed off quickly spoke.

"Seto it would probably be best if the Tomb robber and I spoke alone" Seto taking the hint took one last look at Atemu and then departed for his study but not before giving Bakura a very cold glare.

"Finally the Priest is gone" said Bakura when Seto was out of site.

"Well what is that you wanted to talk about?" questioned Atemu who stared right into Bakura's eyes.

"Well you see…" started Bakura as he told the tale. When he was done, a few minutes later, Atemu said.

"Someone was watching you two?"

"We are not sure but we both got the feeling of being watched" said Bakura

"Do you know who it might be?"

"If I knew that do you really think I would be standing her right now talking to you" said Bakura "I mean come on have some sense would you, my ra"

"Well excuse me I thought you might know something for once" said Atemu as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Apparently not, so I will leave for now" with that Bakura left the living room and the mansion altogether.

"Now time to go see Seto" said Atemu speaking to himself and with that he left the room to go to the study to see if Seto was there.

Back to Sakura

Sakura walked round and round her room fuming at her brother but all the while never realizing she was being watched. A figure in a black robe that completely hid his face stood in a tree branch that happened to be right next to Sakura's window. While he watched her fume, he waited for something to happen, that his wish came true. Sakura was by now so made at her brother that she used some shadow magic to bring her favorite monster, the Dark Magician Girl, out of the shadow realm to talk to. When the figure saw this he disappeared in an instance to go tell his master.

Japanese words

Mizu- Water

Kaji- Fire

Kaze- Wind

Tsuchi- Earth

Hai- Yes

Koi- Love

Out of Fic Characters (ex. Mizu and the rest) gender

Hotaru- girl

Mizu- girl

Kaji- boy

Kaze- girl

Tsuchi- boy

Hotaru: Hi again, I hoped you like this fic.

Mizu: Yea hope they did seeing as this is your first…

Kaze: Attempt at a cross over and doing a Yaoi… whoa

Hotaru/fake smile/ Thanks guys

Mizu & Kaze/smiling/ No problem

Hotaru: By the way where is Kaji and Tsuchi?

Mizu: Somewhere… look I think I see them out the window

/Hotaru runs to window/

Hotaru: Where, where?

Kaze: Keep looking /goes to closet and unties Kaji and Tsuchi while pulling them out/

Mizu: Oh never mind here they are our mistake

/Hotaru turns around and sees Kaji and Tsuchi on the floor out cold/

Hotaru: How did they get there?

Kaze: Couldn't tell you

Hotaru/raises an eyebrow/ Sure like I believe that

Mizu: But we don't know

Kaze: Honest

/Mizu and Kaze then leave the room fast/

Hotaru/sweat drop/ Well while I find out what happened you review please.


End file.
